Here We Go Again
by SydneyAustralia
Summary: Sequel to Belle of the Boulevard. R R. Noah/Rachel
1. Giving Up The Gun

**Here We Go Again  
(A Belle of the Boulevard Sequel and a song by Paramore)  
Chapter One: Giving Up The Gun  
(A Song By Vampire Weekend)**

Yellow light drafted in through her bedroom window and Rachel Hannah Berry groaned, stretching, in those precious seconds before one becomes aware of where they are, who they are, what has happened to them, and where they need to be.

When it flooded back that she was not up before the sun, she bolted upright and snapped her head to the side to see her digital pink clock. 8:12, it read. She was supposed to be up by 5:45. And then she remembered that it was the first day of summer vacation.

Getting up and humming (_You Can't Always Get What You Want_, by the Stones) softly to fill the quiet, she slipped on her slippers and padded lightly down the staircase. She ran a hand through her hair absently as she came into the mint-painted kitchen with its stainless steel appliances and marble countertops, she smiled.

Flipping on the radio and singing along to the new song (_I'm Your Daddy_- hey, she really did like Weezer, she didn't just like Broadway, you know) she pulled the blender from the cupboard and made a banana-strawberry smoothie and some whole-wheat toast with one squirt of low-fat margarine.

Munching quietly, ceasing her singing in favor of nourishment, she sat down at the island bar and rubbed at her eyes to get the sleep out of them. Her Dad and Daddy were at work, Quinn was out of the state with her sister, having moved in with the older Fabray girl after Hannah was born, and Santana and Brittany were probably at Brittany's house for one of their clandestine 'slumber parties'.

And that left Noah. She didn't know where her boyfriend was. He could be any number of places. At home, in bed. Cleaning some cougar's above-ground pool (but definitely not sleeping with her- she'd gone around secretly to threaten them all with statutory rape charges.) At Finn's house after a manly sleep-over, sleeping. Maybe he was even at Temple with his mother.

The doorbell rang, startling her out of her thoughts. She got up and went to get it, wondering who it could be at such an early hour. She didn't have to wonder long. As soon as she opened the door, she was greeted with a passionate kiss and hands wrapped around her waist.

Recognizing the hands and the lips and the arms ensnaring her, she smiled and kissed back. When they broke the kiss, he tenderly kissed her jaw. "I was just thinking about you," She confessed in a slightly breathless voice from their kiss.

He pulled away with a cheeky grin and raised eyebrows. Snorting, she shook her head. "Nothing like _that, _Noah. Do you want breakfast?" At his eager nod, she tangled her hand with his and the two ambled into the kitchen together.

He took a seat and watched his pajama-clad girlfriend bustle around to make him a stack of pancakes. She was humming and he recognized the song. As soon as she'd set the plate in front of him, he reached out with his ninja-skills and tugged her into his lap.

"Where it began, I can't begin know when, but that I know it's growing strong. Was it the spring, as spring became summer?" He sang softly into her ear, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. She leaned back into him to rest her head on his chest while he devoured her pancakes. All seven of them were devoured in less than ten minutes by her ravenous boyfriend.

With a wrinkled nose, she wriggled free (pulling a moan from him in the process) and plucked the plate into the sink along with her glass of finished smoothie. "How's your mother?" she asked as she scrubbed both.

"Good. She found out I was going to your house and told me, and I quote _'Noah Elijah, I'm so happy that you've found a nice Jewish girl! Bring her over for dinner tomorrow! She's too thin!' _" He reported, leaning back in his seat comfortably.

"And Sarah? How's she?" Rachel inquired, turning around with a small, devious smile on her face.

"Annoying, as usual. Keeps spouting crap about how you're just like a real-life Disney princess and asking if that means I'm a prince." He responded, not realizing that his girlfriend had crept up to stand between his open legs.

"And how are _you, _Noah?" She asked in a coy tone, standing on tiptoes so that their lips were inches apart. A grin broke out on his face.

"I could be a whole lot better, baby," He replied lecherously, pulling her up into his arms and kissing her thoroughly while making his way to her bedroom. She laughed loudly and he kicked her now-yellow-painted door closed with his foot.


	2. Catastrophe

All good things must come to an end. Puck knew it from his childhood- it had gone from wonderful to his Dad skipping out on his Mom when she was nine months pregnant. Now, with Rachel standing in front of him in her foyer, tears streaking down her face from puffy red eyes, he found himself feeling déjà vu.

"I'm late," She said tearfully, stopping to sob. He didn't have to ask for what- he knew well enough. And his girlfriend, his normally calm and strong girlfriend, was still crying. "I haven't taken a test yet… I'm so scared… I just, I don't know if I can get rid of it, oh, God, I'm pro-choice, but I just don't…" He had tuned her out completely.

And then he was running out the door as she collapsed into sobs on the hardwood floor.

Noah was drunk. He walked along Lima's streets in his black leather jacket in the pouring rain, thoroughly soaked and feeling thousands of pounds of self-hatred. He didn't notice a blue car pull up next to him, or see the two young men get out of it. Mike Chang grabbed Puck's shoulder.

"Hey, Puck, man, we're gonna take you home," He muttered, towing the well-muscled, Mohawk-adorned teen to the car where Finn Hudson waited.

"Rachel called us," The taller teen explained at the hazily confused look on Puck's face. At her name, his shoulders slumped and he looked down. They drove him home and got him into his room where he promptly puked and then passed out.

Rachel was trying to be strong. She was waiting for the timer on her cell phone to go off so she could look at the three white sticks on the edge of her bathtub. She suddenly found herself desperately wishing that she had a mom. An older woman who loved her and could hold her hand and look at the results for her.

But, she didn't. She was alone in her bathroom and her Dads were on vacation and she was waiting to find out if she was pregnant with the child of the man she loved who had commitment issues. She closed her eyes as she heard the vibration of her phone against the marble countertop.

Opening them and taking a deep, steadying breath, she stood and walked over to look at them. Nodding slowly before she read the results, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You can do this. You are Rachel Hannah Berry. You can do this," Repeating that mantra over and over in her head, she looked.

And promptly broke into tears again.

_Not Pregnant  
- _

_ Negative_


End file.
